Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method for manufacturing a display panel and a display panel manufactured using the method.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, there has been a rise in demand for a slim large-sized display device in the market. Because a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) device in the related art is unable to fully satisfy such a demand, there has been a sharp rise in demand for a flat-panel display, such as a PDP (Plasma Display Panel), a PALC (Plasma Address Liquid Crystal display panel), an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), or an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode).
Among the flat-panel display devices, an LCD is a display device that operates when voltages are applied to electrodes provided on upper and lower portions of glass substrates between which liquid crystals are inserted. When the voltages are applied, orientations of the liquid crystal molecules are changed, and the quantity of light that penetrates the liquid crystals is controlled.
In accordance with consumer needs, there is demand to minimize a non-display area, that is, a bezel area of the display devices. Further, there is demand for a reliable method for manufacturing a display panel having a minimized bezel area and superior durability.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.